


Broken Bones and Breaking Walls

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: After Kelley gets taken out in the Chicago game Tasha and Christie take her to the hospital and urge her to call Hope.





	

Kelley stared down at her phone as she sat in the passenger seat, Christie driving her to the hospital. 

“You do know no matter how long you stare at it nothing will change, right?” Tasha said from the back seat and Kelley glared at her.

“That’s not true and you know it, someone could text.”

“Well considering you’ve already gotten a text from who you want to be texting you…”

“Shut up.”

“Children, stop,” Christie said calmly and the two huffed. Kelley stared back down at her phone again, rereading the message for the thousandth time.

‘Call, if you want.’

It was simple, it was very Hope like, it just didn’t feel right. Kelley had been reaching out to Hope since she heard the news, the woman had actually turned her phone off and refused to answer after a point. It broke Kelley’s heart to know she was suffering alone. At least Jerramy was keeping her filled in, saying she was doing a bit better. 

“I’ll sign you in, Tasha bring her in for me ok?” Christie said as Tasha groaned but got out of the car. Once Christie was out of earshot Tasha glared at Kelley, smacking her shoulder.

“Why aren’t you messaging her back? She’s worried sick.” She smacked Kelley’s shoulder again, Kelley trying to fend her off. 

“I’m thinking!”

“About what?”

“She didn’t let me help…”

“Oh,” Tasha sighed, “She’s scared.”

“I know but we’ve always been there for the hard times.”

“Call her. I’m getting you a wheelchair, mom won’t like it if I carry you in.”

“Don’t get lost!” Kelley shouted before looking back at her phone. She took a deep breath before dialing the all too familiar number.

“Hey,” she heard softly and Kelley felt her throat tighten. 

“Hi,” She squeaked out, tears welling up. 

“Hey, it’s ok. Come on Kell, don’t cry.”

“It’s gonna be bad Hope, real bad.”

“It’ll be fine, we’ll get you all patched up in no time.”

“What if I need another surgery?”

“Then I’ll be there holding your hand.”

“What if I’m done, I can’t ever make it back?”

“You’ll make it back, you’re Kelley fucking O’Hara, the strongest, tiniest defender I’ve ever met.”

“Kling is smaller than me.”

“She sucks.”

“Blunt much?”

“You’re better, I’d rather have you at my side, on the front lines with me.”

“Hope, are you high? I mean I’m the one on pain killers but we so play on the back line.” Kelley chuckled, running a hand through her hair.

“I’m not high and you know what I meant dork.” Hope laughed causing Kelley to smile.

“So how’s the new place?”

“We lost the box with the kitchen utensils. All of them. So we have every pan and pot under the sun but no spatulas or tongs, forget about forks, spoons, and knives.”

“I told you that guy looked like he was impressed with your collection and was gonna steal it.” Kelley accused causing Hope to laugh again.

“I doubt he stole it, Kell.”

“Never know, a good spatula is hard to come by these days.”

“I told you, get the Pampered Chef one.”

“I had no idea a Walmart one wouldn’t do.”

“I told you it was trash. Abby told you it was trash, Cap told you, hell Boxx told you. Your own mother told you, but did you listen? No, we spent three days scraping your stovetop off,” Hope said her voice filled with amusement.

“Hey, I know now and I love my Pampered Chef one you bought me.”

“Good, I’m glad.” They lapsed into a comfortable silence for awhile, before Kelley noticed Tasha walking back up.

“I should go, I have to get X-rays done.”

“Fun,” Hope scoffed. “Let me know how they go.”

“Will do.”

“Call me when you get home?”

“Ok Hope.”

“Kell… You scared me today.”

“You scare me every day, Hope.”

“Love you kid.”

“Love you too.” Kelley hung up as Tasha opened the door. 

“Can you believe that the security guard almost didn’t let me take a wheelchair because I didn’t look like I couldn’t walk?”

“Actually, yes. I’ve been there too.” Kelley laughed as Tasha helped her out of the car and into the chair.

“How’s Hope?” Tasha asked as she started wheeling Kelley toward the doors.

“That guy so stole her box of kitchen stuff.”

“We warned her!” Tasha laughed and Kelley smiled, gripping her phone between her hands. She couldn’t wait to get back home and call her again. 

“You look really happy to possibly have a busted ankle,” Christie said as they rounded the corner.

“She called Hope,” Tasha said in a teasing voice.

“Ah, good.” Christie smiled at her before kneeling next to Kelley. “I’ll get you outta here as soon as possible, give you plenty of time to talk again before bedtime.” She stood back up, patting a now beet red Kelley on the top of her head. Kelley rolled her eyes as Christie pushed her down the hall, she leaned back down to Kelley’s ear. “Don’t worry Kell, she’s always watching out for you. She might try to throw extra walls up but you already know how to break them down.” The thought sat well with Kelley, Christie was right, Kelley did know how to break up the tiny walls Hope tried to put back up, it’s not like Hope built them as well as she used to.

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited again so let me know of any mistakes. Sorry it's been slow on new updates schools been hell. Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
